1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for disabling an explosive device to prevent activation thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to techniques for disrupting components of an explosive device, such as electrical components used in the activation of the explosive device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Explosive devices typically contain highly volatile explosive materials that can generate explosions and cause significant damage to persons and/or property upon activation. Explosive devices also typically contain components, such as firing trains and other electrical components, used to activate the explosive material to cause an explosion. Due to the potential damage caused by an explosive device, it is often necessary to disable such devices to prevent activation of the explosive material.
Disabling an explosive device can be an extremely dangerous activity for those responsible for performing the disabling operation, as well as those in proximity to the explosive device. Various techniques have been developed to disable explosive devices, such as remote and/or controlled activation (e.g., by activating the explosive device within a safe location), deactivation (e.g., by disconnecting the detonator), and/or robotic manipulation (e.g., by deploying a robot to move, activate or deactivate the explosive device). However, such techniques may not be feasible, for example, in situations where there is a high risk involved in moving, activating or deactivating the explosive device using the proposed technique(s).
Other attempts have been made to provide techniques for disabling explosive devices. For example, techniques have been developed for deploying projectiles or substances into explosive devices as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,055; 4,169,403; 4,779,511; 4,957,027; 5,210,368; 5,515,767; 6,298,763; 6,644,166; and 7,228,778. However, it may not always be feasible to deploy such projectiles or substances into explosive devices, for example, in situations where the projectile or substance may activate the explosive material and trigger an explosion.
In some situations, it may be desirable to affect only the electrical components within the explosive device. Attempts have been made to disable the explosive device by affecting electrical components of the explosive device. For example, wires may be cut as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,112; the electronics may be affected as described in US Patent Application. No. US2009/0189091; or transmissions suppressed as described in US Patent Application No. 2008/0254738. In some cases, it may not be feasible to affect certain electronics, for example, where the electronics are difficult to access using the proposed techniques.
Despite the development of techniques for disabling explosive devices, there remains a need to provide advanced techniques for disrupting specific components of the explosive device. It may be desirable to have the capability of easily accessing and disrupting certain components within the explosive device, such as electrical components used in the operation of the explosive device. Preferably, such disruption renders the explosive device incapable of activation, thereby neutralizing the explosive device without activating the explosive material. It may be further desirable to provide for inspection of the explosive device before, during and/or after the disruption operation. Preferably, such capabilities involve one or more of the following, among others: miniature configuration, handheld operation, compact operability, portability, easy assembly and use, transportability, accuracy, operation in difficult conditions, durability, simple operation, disruption of select components preferably without affecting other components, disabling explosive devices and/or components without detonation, visually inspecting the explosive device, operability by single and/or multiple operators, etc.